One to many
by Popcorn Piggy
Summary: Lily and her best friend Makiya are in there sixth year, and Lily is starting to fall for James, but she has some competition when a new girl arrives and James starts to like her, can Lily win him back?
1. Carrot top

-1** "Carrot-Top"**

**Year one**

Lily had flaming red hair that could be seen among the many students, and her startling green eyes flashed with excitement as she was sorted into Gryffindor… she was stepping out of her class to go to lunch when she ran into someone,

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Lilly

She looked up, and there stood James Potter, a boy that had dark messy hair, brown eyes, and sneer on his face as he looked at her,

"Watch it carrot-top_"_

_I'll show you to watch it _

Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket at pointed it strait at the boy,

"Miss Evans!" said the voice of professor McGonagall

_Good, professor McGonagall will back me up_

"Five points from Gryffindor miss Evans"

_What, five points _Lily was just about to talk back when a girl put her arm around her and steered her away,

"You do not want to say any thing when a teacher takes away points" the girl said to her… They walked into the Grate Hall, and sat down.

**Year Six**

Now six years later, Lily is best friends with the girl.

Makiya Lane was rather outgoing, but at times she just sits back and listens to other people talk. She's just about an inch taller than Lily, and about the same build as her. and has dark wavy hair that comes down to the middle of her back, but the strangest thing about her is that she has one eye that is purple and the other a bright celery green, it's the one thing she liked most about her self.

But back to are story. Lily and Makiya decided to stay at school for Christmas brake, and so did the marauders (minus wormtile)

Lily and Makiya where the only ones in the common room, every one ellts was out sided playing in the snow.

"I'm bored out of my mined!" said Lily,

"But you're being to lazy to get up" said Makiya, who had already asked her to go out side with her five times

"So Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Why not" said Lily

"Do you like James?"

"WHAT?" Lily shot strait up in her chair "Why do you think _that_"

"Well" said Makiya "I just think you do, I don't know why,"

"I _HATE _Potter,"

"I think you do like him Lily"

"Oh shut up" said Lily. Makiya got out of her chare and walked up to there dorm

"Where are you going?" asked Lily, and about thirty secons later she came back down carrying hers and Lily's winter coats and boots

"Were going out side" said Makiya. She threw Lily's stuff at her and started pulling on her own boots.


	2. New girl

-1**Chapter 2: New Girl**

Over the next few weeks, Lily was thinking about what Makiya said; she was so confused about her feelings. She knew she hated James, but she couldn't help thinking about him. That morning at breakfast there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, just same old same old. When a girl walked in. she hade light brown wavy hair, jeans and a big cote on, and was carrying a backpack, Lily hade never seen her before, she walked up to the staff table and said something to professor McGonagall. She got out of her chare and walked out of the hall, and the girl went and stood in the corner. A few minutes later, McGonagall returned with a stool and the sorting hat, and she put the hat down on the stool and said

"May I please have you attention? We have a new student joining us from America, her name is Samantha Hunters"

People where whispering to there friends. And once every one settled down the girl sat down on the stool, and put the sorting hat on her head,

"Hmm… now let me see," it said "Vary brave, that's good. But not the sharpest crayon in the box, so I think that rules Ravenclaw out, so I think I'll have to say, GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table erupted with clapping, the girl got off the stool and went and sat down next to the marauders, James smiled at her, and Lily could feel her cheeks getting red as James started to talk to her. He pushed his hair back like he always did when he tried to look cool.

"Who dose he think he is, flirting with the new girl like that" she said

"I don't think she mines it" said Makiya

Lily looked at her agen, it was true, she was laughing at his stupid jokes and flipping her hair back, she was intern, flirting with _him_

"Sorry Lily, but I think you have some competition" said Makiya. Lily got up and said

"I'm going to be late for class" and stormed out of the hall. But she in fact was not late at all, and was the only one in her Defense against the dark arts class room when the professor came out of her offices. She was Lily's favorite professor, she was only twenty five, and she could explaining thing to them better than there books could. And she never had them call her professor, but Katie

"What are you doing here so early Evans? Class doesn't start for fifteen more minuets" she said putting a black sheet over a big fish tank.

"I'm sorry professor" said Lily "I'm just not hungry, so I came down here"

"I know that's not it" she said looking down at Lily "Boy problems?" Lily didn't say any thing to her; she just stared down at her desk

"Look, I know for a fact that you like Potter" Lily Looked up at her in surprise "I'm not stupid, I was you're age not to long ago. I know Potter. And you're not going to get his attention by playing shy, you have to get in his face and get him to notice you" Lily was surprised how much Katie knew about this

"But how do you-?" asked Lily "I may have eavesdropped once or twise" she said "but that's beside the point, just get his attention and I bet you any thing he'll like you, you're a really nice girl Evans"

_She's right, I cant just sit back, I need to do some thing_

"Thanks Katie" said Lily


	3. Black? No!

-1That day at lunch Lily and Makiya where making a plan, well, just mostly Lily was

"But how am I'm I going to get her away from him, the hole day she's been stuck to him. Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry Lily, so wha-"

"What are you staring at?" Lily asked looking in the direction Makiya was.

"Nothing Lily, now what where you saying about tuna?" asked Makiya

"You weren't even listening to me, now tell me, what where you staring at?"

"that's not important right now" said Makiya "So what-"

"You where staring at Black weren't you" said Lily looking back at Makiya

"Black? No! Of cores not, now will you tell me-"

"Yes you where staring at Black!"

"Will you stop cutting me off, I was not staring at Black!" said Makiya who was now rather anoid at Lily. Lily didn't say any thing, she was now just staring at Makiya,

"Thank you Lily, now, will you tell me what you where saying?" Lily took a deep breath and said

"Sam hunter is a bitch for steeling James from me" said Lily plainly

"Well for one, she's not steeling James from you, beaus you never had him to begin with. And two, Don't say Bitch, only I'm aloud to swear" said Makiya laughing

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't like her at all" said Lily, she took a big bite of her sandwich and Sam came up behind her and said

"Can I have you're pudding? wear out over there, thanks" and she took Lily pudding and sat back down with James

"Oo fee, fee cook my puing" (you see, she took my pudding) said Lily with a mouth full of food. She swallowed her bite and said

"I'm telling you, she's evil that one" she glared at her and said

"We have to get to Transfigurations, lets go" Lily picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder and left the hall with Makiya right behind her


	4. A big suprise

That night after dinner, Lily went to the library quickly to get a few books. Once she was done she headed back up to Gryffindor tower, as she walked down the dark corridor she thought to her self

_What dose James see in this girl, she's not smart, she no nice! She's down right rood!_

Lily had a lot of other things she wanted to call her, but she was to distracted once she turned the corner, because she was met by the site of Makiya and Sirius snogging each others faces off. Lily dropped her books and Makiya and Sirius broke apart

"Lily!" said Makiya, she looked back at Sirius and slapped him,

"Get away from me you-you, you perv!"

"Hay!" said Sirius, "You're one that kissed me!"

"I knew it, you _where_ staring at Black!" said Lily pointing her finger at Makiya

"Okay fine, I was, but it's not my fault, he started it!" said Makiya looking back at Sirius

"How is it my fault?" said Sirius

"I don't know, but Lily's going to yell at me anyway!" she said looking back at Lily

"Why would she yell at you? It can't be because I'm a marauder, that would make her a hypocrite" said Sirius looking at Lily

"And why would that be?" she asked

"Cuz' you like James"  
"Grate, dose every one know now!" said Lily picking up her books

"Well not ever one" said Sirius "But they can" Lily looked up at him

"What do you mean?" she asked

"It would be much appreciated if you would keep what you've seen here just between the three of us, then you're little secret will stay between the three of us, got it?" Lily looked up at Sirius and said

"That's black mail!"

"No it's not, it's called. Well. Actually, I think it is black mail, but I'm good at it, so do we have a deal?" asked Sirius

"I guess so" said Lily rolling her eye's

"Thanks Lily" said Makiya, and she and Lily walked back up to the Common room to gather


	5. What did you say?

**This is my last chapter, so I hope you like it!**

The next Lily was still thinking about what she saw, she never would have thought that Makiya liked Sirius, she felt like she was neglecting her friend, and that feeling made the day worse for Lily, she let Sam get to her, she sat with James during all there classes, and walked with him in the halls, it was like they where glued together the hole day, and when she was not glued to James, she would whispering things to James and pointing at Lily, and making rood comments just loud enough for Lily to here. which made Lily mad as Hell. At Dinner, when Lily and Makiya sat down in there usual spot at the end of the table Lily asked Makiya

"I'm not ignoring you am I?" Makiya looked up at her like she was crazy

"No of course not!"

"But I've been obsessing over this hole thin with James and I had _no_ idea you liked Sirius, and-"

"It's Okay Lily" said Makiya stopping her "Remember yester day when I totally blew you off when you where trying to talk to me? It's cuz' guys complicate life to much, but you can't live without them ether. it's weird, but you can make it work some how" Makiya saying this made Lily feel much better about the hole thing,

"Makiya, I'm going sit over there with James" she said,

"Okay, good luck!" Lily got up and started to walked to where James was sitting,

_I can do this, I'll just go over to him and sit down, it's not hard._

But when she reached the spot he was sitting, Sam cut her off and sat down next to him. Lily stared awestruck, her what seemed simple attempt got shot out of the sky by the wrath of the evil and diabolical Sam.

**I know, that's a little over dramatic XD**

"Can I help you?" she asked. Lily came back to earth and said

"No sorry, I-I have to go" and she turned around and started to walk back to her seat when she realized,

_Wait, I can't let her push me around, I have to do something_

So Lily tuned back around and said

"Actually, yes you can, you see, I'm sitting next to James today, and that's a little hard when you're in my seat, so can you move please" Sam looked like Lily just slapped her across the face. Sam shot up out of her chair, glared at Lily, and stalked off.

But sadly, none of that happened, Lily was still staring awestruck at Sam, and didn't have any idea what to say

"Well?" asked Sam, Lily was trying to think of something when Sam said

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, just get lost, we don't want you over here"

"I-" But Lily couldn't even complete her sentence be for she turned around and ran out of the hall.

"Lily, wait!" said James getting up to run after her. Lily couldn't take it, Sam had just demolished the last bit of self confidence Lily had, she usually didn't let things that people say bother her like that, and she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but let that get to her.

_I am so stupid, how can I compete against her. She's every thing a guy wants, she pretty, she has big boobs._

when she found her self in a dark disserted corridor, and had no idea where she was, she fell back against the wall and started to cry.

"I can't let her get to me, I just can't" she said. She sat there for about a minute when she herd someone running towards her, she stud up and pulled out her wand, her heart was beating fast. But when they where close enough, she saw that it was just James

"Lily!" he said breathing hard. "Why, did, you run, like that" she said between gasps of air.

"Why would you care Potter" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Because I care about you Lily, I'm sorry Sam said all those mean things to you, don't listen to her, and-" Lily couldn't stand it any more, she had to tell him the truth "you cant just let her-"

"I love you"

"And- What did you say!" James eye's widened,

"I said I love you, I've loved ever since the moment I met you, well no, I hated you the moment I met you, you called me carrot top, but I love you now, and that's all that-" James picked her up in his arms and spun her around

"James, put me down!" said Lily, James set her down softly on the ground, and he leaned down and Kissed her. When there lips met, all of Lily's problems went away, all her mined was on was James. When they broke apart, James looked down at her and said

"I love to Lily"


End file.
